


Devil In the Rosebush

by VoidGhost



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Elements of Jaehee's Route, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hanahaki Disease, Illness, M/M, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, it gets gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: Something so small, so innocent in appearance, could hardly be considered dangerous - and yet this is a sign of a disease with a high fatality rate. Seven knew this, and despite the reasonable route of going to the hospital immediately, he tucked the napkin in his pocket, and sipped at his coffee..In which Seven gets Hanahaki Disease after watching the one he loves choose someone else over him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had internally debated if I wanted to make this a chapter fic or not.... But I decided to post it all at once instead! There will be an epilogue added soon, most likely later today aha.  
> Enjoy!

He wants to be happy, so badly. He wants nothing more than that. 

But seeing her move so comfortably around Jaehee, purposely brushing against each other, pausing in her work behind the bakery’s counter to squeeze Jaehee’s hand or plant a quick kiss on her cheek, he can’t help but feel a spark of jealousy, wishing so badly he was there instead. 

Maybe he had fallen too hard too fast, that once they all met her in the chat his heart had already started reaching out to her. The first time, she had chosen Yoosung -  _ that  _ was the most difficult to deal with, and he couldn’t exactly place why. Possibly because he didn’t know then that she could easily start over, try again with someone else. 

Which she did; and then it was Zen. That was confusing, witnessing for the first time that she didn’t truly care about them, and only wanted to see what would happen. 

That’s what Seven told himself, anyway. 

It didn’t stop his unreasonable thoughts from wondering if she’d choose him at some point. 

He suppose he should be angry, but he can’t work himself up to be. She was clearly using them all, but he could only be upset that he wasn’t chosen yet. 

The others don’t seem to remember the ‘resets’, as he’s grown to calling them. It’s carved out a small place in his psyche, knowing he was terribly alone in all of this. 

Now she was with Jaehee, and they make the cutest pair. They opened up a bakery and the RFA had set up a get-together inside. 

Jaehee and her new love worked diligently behind the counter. It was no secret that Jaehee is a hard worker, and doing something that she loves does not change her work ethic. MC has to remind her to take breaks. 

The table they reserved was filled with conversation. Jumin sat at the other end of the table, nose in his phone as he’s most likely sending business emails. Without an assistant, the workload had been catching up to him. Yoosung was beside him, and even though Jumin had hired him, he was still in training and had yet to get used to the work. 

Zen sat across from Yoosung, explaining his new role in an upcoming musical. He talked animatedly, somehow putting on a show despite the lack of a stage. Yoosung followed every word with awe, his active audience. 

Seven’s gaze drew to him, watching how easily he became wrapped up in the story. Wide purple eyes made the man look just a bit more childish, and the clips in his hair didn’t help change that impression. Despite that, Yoosung had an air of maturity, even if he doesn’t act so all the time. Seven knew his growth must have stemmed from Rika’s death. It hurt them all, but the wounds were still fresh for Yoosung. 

There was a stirring in Seven’s chest as he thought of him, but before he could think about it, Jaehee and MC approached the table. Jaehee had made a considerable change to her appearance. She wore loose-fitting dresses more often, which he found suit her better than the old secretary uniform. She had allowed her hair to grow out, now dangling just past her shoulders. She pinned it out of the way during her time at the bakery. 

MC was just the same as always, and that made his chest ache. He absently massaged at the ache, not connecting the physical pain to his emotional one. 

Jaehee set down a platter of pastries in the center of the table, while MC made her way from one person to another, refilling empty mugs with coffee. Seven gripped the fabric of his pants as MC stood beside him, trying to refrain from turning his gaze and taking in as much of her as he can. 

A stirring in his chest causes him to cough. MC set a hand on his back and asked if he was okay. He nodded, even as he felt something hit his tongue as his coughing fit subsided. 

Once MC moved on to Zen, Seven held a napkin to his mouth and spit whatever-it-was into the fold. He pulled it back, expecting to see a loogie or something else gross, but his breath hitched as he saw what it actually was. 

A pale pink petal sat in the napkin. 

Something so small, so innocent in appearance, could hardly be considered dangerous - and yet this is a sign of a disease with a high fatality rate. Seven knew this, and despite the reasonable route of going to the hospital immediately, he tucked the napkin in his pocket, and sipped at his coffee. 

He supposed he was bound to get Hanakahi disease, with how he’s been pining over her for so long. He’s not sure why it decided to form now. Perhaps he knew he was in love by now, and not just figuring out his conflicted feelings when his life started over and over again. 

A hand waving in front of his face startled him out of his thoughts. Yoosung had taken the chair beside him. MC took his old seat next to Jumin, and Jaehee perched herself on Zen’s side. They all watched him with varying amounts of concern. 

“Seven, are you okay?” Yoosung asks. “We said your name and you didn’t respond!”

Seven put on a grin, chuckling, if only to seem like he was back to his usual self. “I’m fine, Yoosung. How’re the pastries?” He plucked one from the platter and took a bite, savoring the sweet flavor. 

A thought hit him just as fast as the tangy jam in the middle of the pastry. Hanahaki disease was fatal. The flower blooming in his lungs will keep growing until it suffocates him. He could have it removed in surgery, but his feelings for MC will disappear. 

But does his matter?

She’ll reset eventually. Everything that happens from this point on doesn’t matter. MC might be happy with Jaehee, but she was also happy with Yoosung and Zen. She’ll reset, and his death in this timeline won’t matter. 

Smiling, he finished off the pastry.

 

When he invited Zen over, he was rightly suspicious of Seven. He was known to pull pranks, afterall. But he doesn’t have anything like that planned today. 

Zen walked inside when Seven let him in, cautiously looking around. Seven just chuckled, skipping slightly as they came into the main area of the house. 

“Is this a prank?” Zen asked. “You’re awfully chipper.” 

“I’m not allowed to be happy?” Seven asked. “Nah. I just have a gift for you.” 

“A gift?” Zen raised an eyebrow. 

Seven made his way to his bedroom, stepping over the piles of clothes and garbage that had accumulated the area. He hastily kicked a container full of pink petals under the bed before Zen followed him into the room. 

“It’s a mess in here,” Zen commented. 

Seven ignored him. He found what he was looking for and held it up for Zen to see. 

“Is that my video?” Zen asked. 

“Yeah! I had a physical copy of the one we uploaded.” Seven made his way around the mess as he spoke.

“‘We’.” Zen made finger quotes.

“Fine, _ I _ uploaded,” Seven said, shrugging. “But I still have a DVD so I thought I’d give it to you.” 

Zen took the case and opened it, finding a DVD with ‘Zen’ scribbled on the front. Seven slipped by him and started toward the main area of the house again, Zen starting to follow him. 

Just as he closed the DVD, he spotted a stray pink petal on the ground. He briefly wondered if he had seen flowers somewhere in Seven’s house, before making his way back to the entrance. 

 

To Jaehee, he had given her the other physical copy of Zen’s viral video, along with some limited-edition posters he bought forever ago online. When there’s a limit to products, he tends to impulse buy. 

She was ecstatic at the gifts, and was so wrapped up in carefully finding spots to hang them that she didn’t notice Seven slip out to the bathroom to gag up a bundle of petals into the toilet. 

He came back out to meet MC, standing beside Jaehee and helping her hang the posters. His chest pulsed with new pain, and he let his breathing calm before giving his gift to MC. 

He tapped on her shoulder to get her attention, and she let Jaehee continue the decorating before turning to speak. 

“I have something for you, too,” He said. 

“Oh! You didn’t have to, Seven,” MC said. 

“I wanted to,” He said. He grabbed the chain with the metal cross that hung around his neck, and slipped it over his head, holding it out to her. 

He’s not sure why he chose that, out of everything. A part of him thought that, after she resets, there’ll be proof that this moment existed. Another part of him thought that it could convince her to choose him next. 

She smiled as she took it, and he felt his heart beat at the same time something tore in his chest. He winced, just a bit, but MC was placing the chain around her neck and didn’t seem to notice. He swallowed down the blood rising in his throat and excused himself to the bathroom. 

The blood that he threw up was mixed with those damned petals, reminding him of the love that isn’t his. He turned on the overhead fan of the bathroom to help hide the sounds of his heaving. 

When he came back out, cleaned up and in pain, Jaehee and MC were cozied up on the couch, tucked under a blanket. They broke away from a kiss as he appeared, and he hastily made his exit. 

 

He had to go to Jumin’s building himself, where he was busy in his office. Yoosung greeted him with a bright grin.

“Seven! Did you come to visit me?”

“Actually, I have stuff for Jumin,” He said, gesturing to the bag he held, but didn’t miss the disappointment in those purple eyes. It made his stomach twist.

“Right!” Yoosung nodded, writing down something on a clipboard he held. “I’ll let you in his office.”

Seven followed as Yoosung led him through hallways and past cubicles. They stopped outside a door with ‘Jumin Han’ printed on a gold nameplate. 

“Hey Seven,” Yoosung said. “Are you feeling okay? You look pale.” 

Seven chuckled again, and Yoosung gave him a suspicious look. How the kid could read him so well was always a mystery. 

“I’m okay, Yoosung,” He said. “Just haven’t gotten enough sleep.”

Yoosung put his hands on his hips, and Seven genuinely giggled at that.  _ Yoosung is adorable _ .

His laugh made Yoosung’s expression soften, a light dusting of pink forming across his cheeks. “Okay, well, don’t forget to eat. You look like you’re getting sick.” 

“I’ll remember,” Seven said, knowing that Yoosung was more correct than he believes. 

Seven smiled brightly as he entered Jumin’s office, despite how pale his skin has become, and how the ache in his chest is constant now. Jumin glanced at him and sighed, setting down his pen. 

“You look like you’re up to no good,” Jumin said. 

“Aw, I’m always doing good things,” Seven said. He set a paper bag on Jumin’s desk, who only looked at it before glancing up at Seven. 

“What is it?” He asked. 

“Just open it, it’s not gonna kill you,” Seven urged. 

With another sigh, Jumin pulled the bag closer to him and peered inside. He grabbed the first item and pulled it out, sparing it a glance before glaring at Seven. 

He held a cat-sized business suit on a small hanger. Seven laughed, giddy. 

“You and Elly can match!” He said. 

“I am not restraining Elizabeth in clothes that she doesn’t need,” Jumin said. 

“Juuumin,” Seven whined. “What if it’s my dying wish?”

“It’s a no,” Jumin confirmed, pushing the bag away. 

“There’s more!” Seven said, a surprising dash of panic hitting his voice. He felt suddenly urgent for Jumin to see the rest of the gifts. 

Jumin noticed, and without another comment, pulled the bag closer and reached for the next gift. A bottle of red liquid. 

“Wine?” Jumin guessed. 

“I think so,” Seven said. “Was doing some spring cleaning and found it at the back of the fridge. The label is long gone. If it  _ is  _ wine, you’re welcome.” 

Jumin shook his head, setting the mystery bottle down on the desk. He reached back in the bag and grabbed the last item. 

A simple box, and when he opened the lid, there was a USB inside. 

“That’s for V,” Seven said. “I figure you’d probably see him before I did.” 

Jumin turned the USB in his hands before meeting Seven’s eyes. “What is it?”

“Just a copy of RFA’s information,” Seven said. “Thought he should have a copy in case something were to happen to…” He was about to say ‘me’, but then opted for a different noun. “My computer.”

Jumin raised an eyebrow, and Seven shifted, feeling nervous under his judging stare. 

“Alright,” Jumin said. “I’ll make sure it gets to him.” 

Seven smiled again, choking back the need to cough. “Thanks, Jumin.” It might have come out strained, but he turned to leave quickly. 

“Luciel,” Jumin said, his commanding tone causing him to stop in his tracks. “I just have a question.” 

The coughing fit hit before he could say anything in return. This episode was much more rough and painful after the episode at Jaehee and MC's home. He coughed into one hand, using the other to brace himself against the door. 

Once the fit subsided, his hand was filled with petals soaked in blood. When he swallowed, he could taste it. He shoved the petals in his pocket and turned, plastering on a smile, about to come up with some excuse that he was sick--

When Jumin’s knowing stare made the excuse die in his throat. 

“Luciel,” Jumin began. “You’ve got blood on your chin.” 

Shame at being caught made his face heat up as he quickly wiped the blood off his face with his sleeve. His smile fell, and for once, he let someone see how sick he actually is. 

“How long?” Jumin asked. 

Seven shrugged, his eyes downcast. Somehow he felt like a child caught red-handed. The red-handed part literal. 

“Who?” Jumin asked. When Seven didn’t answer, he continued. “Yoosung?”

That caused Seven to look up, face heating up as he shook his head. “No!”

Jumin set his chin on his hands, smiling. “Of course not. MC, then.” 

Seven nodded solemnly, his face still warm, and he wondered if he could be getting a fever. 

“Are you getting the surgery?” 

“Didn’t plan on it,” Seven said. 

“You know what happens if you don’t,” Jumin said. 

Seven threw his hands in the air, anger suddenly taking the place of shame. “Yes, I  _ know _ what happens!”

Jumin glanced at the gifts, connecting the dots. “So you’re preparing, by giving away your belongings.” 

Seven crossed his arms, staying silent. He suddenly understood Zen’s dislike for Jumin; the man was incredibly perceptive and nosy.

“I’ll make sure V gets your gift,” Jumin said, breaking the silence. 

“You’re not going to tell me to get the surgery?” Seven asked. 

“No,” Jumin said. “This is your choice.” 

It was Seven’s turn to eye him suspiciously. After trying to convince V to get his eyes fixed for so long, this didn’t seem like Jumin’s character. 

“Okay,” Seven said. “I’m going to leave now.” 

“Spend your time wisely, Luciel,” Jumin said. 

Seven didn’t reply as he shut the door behind him.

 

When he made it home, he took the strongest painkillers he had and chased it with a cup of water. He knew he probably only had days left in him. It was getting harder to breathe everyday, and now that he’s coughing up blood, he’s probably bleeding internally somewhere. 

“At least it’ll be over soon,” He said to the empty space. 

He still needed to find Yoosung a gift. 

He looked around his room. There weren’t a lot of things that stood out to him as ‘Yoosung’. He has clothes, but their styles don’t match. He has a ton of random junk he bought online, but none of them would interest the kid. 

His doorbell rang, and one of the monitors lit up to show the CCTV. Yoosung stood outside the door, knocking and calling for Seven. 

He made his way to the door, unlocking the strict security system and allowing his guest in. Yoosung strolled in, holding a grocery bag in one hand. 

“Yoosung,” Seven said. “What are you doing here?” 

“Jumin said you weren’t feeling good,” Yoosung said. “He sent me to come check on you. I can’t believe you lied to me earlier!” He pouted, hands on his hips. 

Of course Jumin wouldn’t let him off the hook that easily. He smiled sheepishly, playing with his headphone wire. “I didn’t think I needed any help.” 

Yoosung went directly to the kitchen, already knowing the layout of Seven’s bunker from the many times he’s been over. He set the grocery bag on the counter and began taking out its contents. 

He piled a neat stack of canned soup, cold medicine, tea bags, and other necessities on the counter. He stepped up to Seven and placed a cool hand on his forehead. 

Seven tensed under the touch. Yoosung’s eyes were focused, hard and determined. Seven felt his face flush thinking of how much the other must care for him. 

“You’re a little warm,” Yoosung said, pulling his hand away. Instead, he took Seven’s arm, leading him to his bedroom. “You just rest right now, Seven, and I’ll make you tea!” 

He knew he didn’t have room to argue, so Seven allowed himself to be pulled. Yoosung paused a moment in the doorway, momentarily surprised by the mess, before hastily stepping over clothes and old empty chip bags. Yoosung gestured to the bed, and Seven sat down obediently. Before he could take his glasses off, Yoosung grabbed them for him, neatly setting them on a side table. Then he pressed lightly on Seven’s chest until he laid down, pulling the covers over him. 

“There,” Yoosung said, standing up. “If you need anything, just call.”

Seven smiled up at him, and he felt so much fondness over the kid, he couldn’t find a way to express it properly. “Aha, thanks Yoo--” 

He felt the tingle in his throat that made it clear a coughing fit was about to strike. He hastily reached a hand down for the bucket he’s been using, but remembered at the last moment that he had kicked it under the bed. 

Instead, he sat up and coughed into his hands, feeling blood start to drip between his fingers. Petals and what he could only assume to be buds began peppering the floor. 

He faintly heard Yoosung’s cry of alarm underneath the blood pumping through his ears and the rasping coughs that shook his entire body. He felt guilty that Yoosung had to be there to witness this. 

Yoosung must have left for the kitchen and come back, because suddenly a trash bin was placed under him. He tossed the petals and buds in his hand into the bin before finishing off the episode. By the time he was done, the bin was a grisly stew of flowers, bile, and blood. 

Lightheadedness hit him as the episode passed. He warily looked up, spotting Yoosung a few feet away from him, a hand over his mouth and tears running down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry…” Seven trailed off, black spots coming into his vision. His eyes fluttered closed as he passed out on the bed. 

 

He woke up to something cold on his forehead. 

His first thought is realizing that he’s still alive.

His second thought is wondering where Yoosung is.

His eyes groggily opened, adjusting to the light coming in through a window. It wasn’t dark yet, so it hasn’t been long since he was out, maybe an hour or two. The room was empty, and by empty, he means all the clothes and garbage was completely cleaned up. The floor was spotless. Even his nightstand was organized.

He sat up slowly, feeling a headache throbbing against his eyes. A wet washcloth had been placed on his forehead. His chest still ached, and every time he took a breath, it sounded like a whistle was in his chest. A glass of water was placed on the stand, beside two pills of what he assumed are painkillers. 

He took them without considering, not caring at this point. Yoosung most likely placed them there anyways. 

He took a couple deep breaths, trying not to think about how it feels like he’s trying to breathe through a straw, and prepared his voice. 

“Yoosung?” His own voice made him wince. It was weak, and raspy, and barely above a whisper. A person couldn’t even hear him if they were in the same room. 

He felt too weak to stand, so instead he reached for his phone, his stomach twisting at the sight of a new chatroom notification labeled ‘HELP’. 

 

[New Chatroom]: HELP

 

Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.

 

**Yoosung★:** HELp

**Yoosung★:** ANYONNNEE

 

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.

 

**Jumin Han:** Is this about Luciel?

**Yoosung★:** YES you knew?

**Jumin Han:** I sent you there for a reason.

 

ZEN has entered the chatroom.

 

**ZEN:** What’s going on?

**Yoosung★:** Seven has hanahaki disease!!!!!

**Yoosung★:** And he just passed out and i dont know what to do!!!!!

**ZEN:** Take him to a hospital then?!?

**Jumin Han:** They won’t be able to do anything until he wakes up.

**Yoosung★:** Why not?!

**Jumin Han:** It’s common for people to refuse the treatment, so he has to sign a consent form in order to have it done. They’ll have to wait until he wakes up.

**Jumin Han:** And anyway, he told me he doesn’t want the surgery done.

**Yoosung★:** He told you?

**Jumin Han:** He couldn’t exactly make up an excuse when he coughed up petals in my office.

 

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.

MC has entered the chatroom.

 

**MC:** Is Seven okay?!

**Yoosung★:** I think so. He was still breathing when I checked on him. 

**Yoosung★:** I put a washcloth on his forehead cause he was burning with fever.

**Yoosung★:** Then i just go so anxious i cleaned his house;;;

**Jaehee Kang:** Should we head over there and help Yoosung?

**Jumin Han:** No. 

**Jumin Han:** No one else is allowed aside from Yoosung and myself.

**ZEN:** Why not?!

**ZEN:** You’re not in charge of him  ><

**Jumin Han:** I am protecting him. 

**Jumin Han:** If he comes in contact with the one he loves, his condition will only worsen.

**Yoosung★:** Jumin, do you know who he’s in love with?

**Jumin Han:** Yes. 

**ZEN:** Then tell us and we’ll make sure that person won’t be near him!!

**Jumin Han:** As I’m sure Luciel would like to keep that information to himself, I will do so as well.

**Jumin Han:** Since I know it is not Yoosung or myself, then we are safe to be around him. 

**Jumin Han:** We will update the rest of you of his condition.

**ZEN:** This is so unfair…

**Jaehee Kang:** I believe it is for the best… 

**MC:** Are you sure he won’t change his mind about treatment?

**Jumin Han:** I did not say that. 

**Jumin Han:** Yoosung, you are his friend.

**Yoosung★:** I am!

**Jumin Han:** Then I trust you to speak with him about this. Perhaps you can change his mind.

**Yoosung★:** I...I can try!

**MC:** Please Yoosung!

**Yoosung★:** I will do my best!

**Yoosung★:** It would help if I knew who it was…

**Jumin Han:** You can ask him that yourself.

 

707 has entered the chatroom.

 

**MC:** Seven! I’m so glad you’re awake!

**Jaehee Kang:** How are you feeling?

**ZEN:** Let’s not crowd him… 

**Yoosung★:** I’m coming Seven!

 

707 has left the chatroom.

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.

 

**MC:** Oh…

**Jumin Han:** Yoosung, when you check these messages, take his phone away. He does not need contact with her right now.

**ZEN:** Her???

 

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

 

-

 

Yoosung probably suffered a heart attack when Seven collapsed, and then a bunch of mini ones whenever he coughed in his sleep. Everytime he coughed, Yoosung tried his best to turn him on his side in case the petals or blood got stuck in his throat. 

He was so anxious that he cleaned Seven’s house. It’s one of his least favorite things to do, but in that moment, it gave his hands something to do instead of pacing back and forth and waiting for him to wake up. 

He won’t hide his disappointment when he realized Seven’s condition, especially knowing it was for someone else. Jumin confirmed it for him. Seven is one of his closest friends, and also a friend he’s unfortunately starting to fall for. 

This whole Seven-might-die thing made him finally realize that. When it finally clicked in his mind that Seven was in a seriously bad condition, sick with a disease that is always fatal if untreated, and  _ knew  _ he was going to die, Yoosung thought of Rika.  _ She  _ also chose to die. He thought of the grief he went through, is  _ still  _ going through, and then knowing he’s going to lose another of his closest friends? 

He felt his heart break.

But Seven was in love with someone else in the RFA. Someone who didn’t love him back, but that didn’t mean it stopped Yoosung from longing that it was him instead. 

He’ll probably start forming the same disease soon enough, now knowing that Seven was in love with someone else. 

Whatever happens, he has to convince Seven to save himself. 

 

-

 

Seven had set his phone back on the nightstand when Yoosung ran into the room, concern etched all over his face. The guilt returned for allowing Yoosung to worry, and he laid back down into the pillows. 

For a while, it seemed like Yoosung had left. But then he felt the bed dip as Yoosung sat next to him, placing a hand on his arm. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked in a tiny voice that clenched Seven’s heart. 

“I didn’t want you to worry,” Seven said. “I didn’t want anyone to worry.” 

“We were going to find out eventually!” Yoosung said. “You couldn’t have hidden--” His voice cracked, and Seven sat up to look at him. 

Tears freely fell from Yoosung’s red, tired eyes. His breath hitched as he held back a sob, and Seven felt tears spring to his own eyes as he realized what he’s putting Yoosung through. How he believes he’ll lose Seven forever. To Yoosung, it  _ is _ forever. 

Seven reached for Yoosung and the kid did everything but jump into his arms. He grasped Seven’s tanktop and sobbed into his shoulder. Seven gripped onto Yoosung tightly, as his tears fell silently down his cheeks. 

Once he got a control over his sobs, Yoosung reeled back, wiping his eyes dry but continued to cling onto Seven. He found he didn’t mind. 

“Who is it?” Yoosung asked. 

Seven wiped his cheeks, coughing slightly, but thankfully found no petals coming up. Something he didn’t think much about. 

He dropped his eyes down to the bedcovers and swallowed, suddenly nervous. When he spoke, it came out as a whisper. 

“MC.” 

He glanced up and found Yoosung’s eyes. He was surprised to see the same disappointment he saw earlier, but this time it was mixed with sadness. 

A tingle in his throat was his only warning this time. He tossed his head over the bin placed next to bed and felt the bile rise in his throat. It  _ hurt -- _ it  _ hurt so bad _ . 

Blooming flowers floating atop a lake of blood, stinking of only what Seven could describe as the stench of death. 

When the episode passed, he collapsed on the pillows, raggedly breathing as his body shook. His throat was on  _ fire _ ; his chest throbbed like he had been shot. Yoosung quickly took the bucket out of the room, before grabbing the damp washcloth from earlier and settling beside Seven. He coaxed Seven to sit up, allowing the man to lean on him as Yoosung cleaned the blood from around his mouth. 

It was then Seven realized he was crying again, and hiccuped. He gripped loosely onto Yoosung, realizing how cold he was. His body shivered, and Yoosung understood as he tossed the washcloth aside and covered the blankets over them both. 

“I’m sorry,” Yoosung was saying, over and over. 

“It’s okay,” He found himself saying. “It doesn’t matter.” 

Yoosung pulled back to look at him, anger taking his features, and Seven thought about how he doesn’t see that look often. 

“Of course it matters!” Yoosung argued. “ _ You _ matter!” 

Seven didn’t respond, but pulled Yoosung closer, settling his head under his warm chin. He looked around his room, his eyes settling on his computer desk from across the room, and an idea hit him. 

“Hey, Yoosung,” Seven said, smiling. “I want to give you my computer.” 

“Your computer?” Yoosung asked, and Seven could hear his words in his chest. 

“Yeah,” Seven said. “Three monitors. A killer system. LOLOL would look great on it.” It was also extremely expensive, but Yoosung deserved it for putting up with him. 

“Why?” Yoosung asked, his voice rising a pitch higher. 

For some ungodly reason, Seven found it funny. His head was floating in a space of pain-induced delusions and blood loss. He giggled as he said, “I won’t be needing it anymore.”

Yoosung pushed him away, gripping him by the shoulders as he all but yelled in his face, “What is wrong with you?!”

Seven winced, hand coming up to grip his chest. The movement caused a sharp pain that somewhat awoke him from his stupor. 

Yoosung saw and yanked his hands back, apologies spilling from his mouth. Seven shook his head, trying to break out of the fog that has wrapped his thoughts. He reached out and gripped Yoosung’s arm, hoping it would ground him. 

“I’m sorry, I--” Seven trailed, trying to pick a thought to stay with. “You don’t understand, but I’ll be fine. No matter what happens I’ll be back. We all will. It’ll all start over and you’ll forget this ever happened to me.” He took a thin breath. “Nothing matters.”

“I have no idea what you’re saying,” Yoosung said, looking ready to start sobbing again. “You’re not making sense -- I should take you to a hospital.” 

Seven shook his head. “No, no, it doesn’t matter--” 

“ _ It matters to me! _ ” Yoosung shrieked. He clamped a hand on his mouth as he bit back sobs. Taking a shaky breath, he cupped Seven’s face. 

His breath ghosted over Seven’s face, and for an incredible moment, he was completely infatuated with the bright, worn, purple eyes that has already felt the grief of a loved one. 

“ _ You  _ matter to me,” Yoosung whispered.

It was hard to beat past the fog, but everything that Seven was worried about, his assumed perspective of the world, seemed to disappear. It was suddenly so simple, he wondered how he managed to convince himself otherwise. 

When he pushed forward, their lips landed in a teeth-clattering collision. Yoosung, surprised, fell back into the bed. Seven climbed up to continue the kiss, and Yoosung happily accepted, pushing himself up on his elbows to meet him. They moved greedily, grabbing one another with intense fervor, taking each other in. 

Seven was so focused on the future that he never thought of the present. He didn’t think that his actions could harm others, if they’ll just forget about it later. So he accepted his death, without considering the ones closest to him. He was too tired of worrying about future heartbreak. 

If nothing matters, why bother worrying?

Seven broke from the kiss to suck in air. He already felt the difference inside him. His breathing no longer resembled a whistle. 

He looked down at Yoosung, who seemed to be starstruck, staring at him with unabashed happiness. He lightly kissed Yoosung’s nose, breaking him out of the stupor. 

“I think--” He took a deep breath. His heart was pounding. “I want to go to the hospital.” 

Yoosung nodded, hastily sliding from under Seven to stand. He held out his arms for Seven. 

He took a step from the bed and felt how shaky his legs were. He gripped onto Yoosung’s arms they carefully took steps out of the bunker and to one of Seven’s cars. 

From now on, he’ll live from moment to moment. 


	2. After Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven wakes up.

[New Chatroom]: Hospital

 

Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.

 

**Yoosung★:** I convinced him! We’re at the hospital.

**Yoosung★:** He’s getting prepped now.

 

Jumin Han has entered the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang has entered the chatroom.

ZEN has entered the chatroom.

MC has entered the chatroom.

 

**MC:** Thank you Yoosung!

**ZEN:** Thank god he changed his mind.

**Jaehee Kang:** Yes, it is a relief.

**Jumin Han:** I figured Yoosung would be able to convince him.

**ZEN:** How would you have known?!

**Jumin Han:** I’ve worked with Yoosung for months now. 

**Jumin Han:** He clearly has an affection for Luciel.

**Yoosung★:** jumin;;;

**MC:** Aww!!

**Jaehee Kang:** Lil and I will be there shortly.

**ZEN:** Me too, I’ll quit practice early.

**Jumin Han:** I’m on my way as we speak.

 

Jumin Han has left the chatroom.

 

**ZEN:** Jerk.

 

ZEN has left the chatroom.

 

**MC:** We’ll meet you there Yoosung! ^^

**Yoosung★:** Okay! ^^

 

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom.

Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.

MC has left the chatroom.

 

-

 

When Seven woke up, his mouth felt like cotton balls and his head was stuck in a thick cloud, barely allowing a coherent thought to form. 

He laid still for a while, eyes closed, and slowly realized he was in a hospital bed as prior events came to mind. There was something warm in his hand. He tried to grip onto it, figure out what it was, but all he could muster was a weak twitch. 

There was movement beside him suddenly, and he realized the warmth was someone’s hand clinging onto him. The hand held on tighter. 

“Seven?” He recognized Yoosung’s voice.  

Blinking rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the light, he tilted his head to the side. Yoosung sat beside him, gripping his hand, grinning in relief. Seven smiled, managing to twist his hand to entwine their fingers. 

Yoosung’s cheeks reddened, and he glanced away, shy but still with a soft smile on his face. 

“How do you feel?” He asked, speaking quickly and quietly. 

Seven brought his free hand up to his chest. He realized that the pain was gone, and god, he had missed how easy breathing is. He took a deep breath just to test out his cleared lungs. 

“Much better,” He spoke, his voice now much stronger than he last heard it. 

“You sound a lot better,” Yoosung said, as if reading his mind. He still had a glow of pink in his face and kept nervously glancing around the room. 

Seven’s smile grew as he watched him, soaking in his features. A part of him was afraid the surgery would have removed his feelings for Yoosung along with the ones for MC; but now, he knew that was not the case. Yoosung does love him back, after all. 

Now that the rose-colored glasses he’s been wearing have been removed, he felt his heart reach out to Yoosung, wanting to touch and protect him with everything Seven’s got. Maybe his feelings have always been there, but were shadowed by his love for MC. 

MC… Now that he sees clearly, hate begins to swarm him. He doesn’t know how he came to love someone like her. 

“Seven?” Yoosung suddenly asked, breaking him out of his thoughts. “You’re glaring. Are you in pain?” His hand started to reach for the call button. 

“No, no, I’m fine,” Seven reassured, grabbing the free hand. Yoosung blushed again and looked away. The sight was adorable. 

“You’re so shy now,” Seven pointed out. “You were so confident earlier, telling me how much I mean to you.” He teasingly poked Yoosung’s nose, causing him to turn a darker red. 

“I-I...It’s just…” Yoosung sighed, gripping Seven’s hands. “You’re not dying anymore, so…” 

Seven’s expression softened. He lifted Yoosung’s hands up and kissed each knuckle. “You’re right, I’m not dying anymore.” He looked up to meet those bright eyes. “And I don’t plan on it any time soon.” 

Yoosung laughed, a happy, relieved laugh, before breaking his hands from Seven’s grip. He reached for Seven’s face instead, cupping his jaw and gently pulling him forward to press their lips together. 

Seven easily molded into the kiss, loosely gripping Yoosung’s arms to keep himself steady. The last time they kissed, it was rushed and sloppy, a kiss meant to release their emotions before their time ran out. This kiss was soft, slow, and innocent, taking the time to get used to the other, and relishing the moment. Seven didn’t want it to end. 

Things don’t seem to go as planned, however. The door to the room opened and they sprung apart, blood rushing to their faces as Zen walked in. 

He caught the tail end of their embrace and stifled a laugh, turning to the hallway and calling out, “They’re making out in here!” 

“Zeeeen,” Yoosung whined, hiding his face behind his hands. Seven chuckled, leaning back into the bed as the others piled in the room. 

Yoosung kept to his side as Zen stood next to the window, a cup of coffee in his hand, joined by a stoic Jumin. When Jaehee and MC entered, arms locked, he thankfully found that his heart remained at a normal pace, his face didn’t feel feverish, and most importantly, he didn’t feel the urge to choke up some petals. 

Yoosung, though, turned away as the two girls entered, instead nervously playing with the hospital bed sheet. Jealousy?

He had no reason to be, now. Seven reached over and took his hand, gripping it until Yoosung looked up at him, and flashed him a loving smile. Yoosung smiled back, flustered. 

“How are you feeling, Luciel?” Jaehee asked. 

“Still a bit drowsy,” He said. “But better.” 

“You had us so scared,” MC said, and she sounded so genuine, that Seven felt the hate he had for her lessen. “We didn’t know if you’d live!” 

“Yoosung got you here just in time,” Zen said. “The doctor said you only had hours left.” 

Seven cast his eyes down, ashamed. As much as he had been convinced his death didn’t matter, it certainly mattered to them. He didn’t know for certain if MC would reset this timeline, and if he had died, it’s not guaranteed he would’ve come back. 

Yoosung squeezed his hand, and Seven squeezed back, deciding that he’s here now, and he’s happy, now. The future can wait. 

They all stayed in his room for a while, chatting about everything and anything, enjoying the time they rarely get to spend together. For once Jumin and Zen seemed to get along, and during moments when someone was telling a story, Seven watched as Zen held a soft gaze on Jumin, and  _ that  _ was certainly new. He wondered when that development occurred, and what would become of it.

Towards the end of a long day, Yoosung had set his head down beside Seven and fell asleep, their fingers still entwined. They let him sleep that way until a nurse came into the room, announcing that visiting hours were over. He woke Yoosung up, and Zen offered to drive him home. 

Jumin headed back to his penthouse, and Jaehee and MC were to go back to their shared apartment. Seven had to stay another night for his condition to be monitored. 

A moment after the room emptied, the door opened again, and MC stepped in, hurrying over to a chair where her phone sat. She waved to Seven and began to head out the door when he stopped her. 

“Wait,” He called. 

MC stopped, turning with a puzzled look. He swallowed thickly, sitting further up in bed. 

“Please don’t reset,” He begged. “Please don’t do this to us again.” 

Up to this point, he had been convinced that she had a heart. That in some twisted way, she loved them all, and perhaps knowing what kind of torture she’s put him through would convince her to stop. 

Up to this point, she had been a warm, caring person, only seeking the best possible relationship with everybody, and he had thought she truly was that person. 

But now, he watched as that caring person melted away, revealing emotionless eyes and a heartless smile. A complete stranger who stared at him like a cat to a mouse. Like a hunter to its prey.

She didn’t say anything as she turned and left the room, leaving Seven with a soul-crushing, twisted feeling in his gut. 

The fear of what’s to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always had a thing for evil MC muahahaha!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Got an epilogue comin up~


End file.
